Bleh
by MidnightLove07
Summary: Mitchie hated the world and it's bitchiness, until a certain boy came along. Oneshot? Smitchie. :


Fuck you.

Fuck.

Fuck.

**Fuck you.**

Screw this messed up life of mine. Everyone is filled with hatred and bitchiness. Fuck. Fuck this. Fuck that. I hate this. I scream and kick the garbage can I pass by when I'm walking.

"Um, problems much?" I shriek when I hear this.

I turned around to see a boy about 6"1 with black hair. This boy has been following me all day. Anyway, he was wearing a black and grey shirt with an open vest. And black skinny jeans with black converse. An emo gay? That's a first. "Grey." he greeted. "That explains so much!" I say sarcastically.

He smirked.

_Bleh._

He was hot.

_Bleh._

Fuck. No. He's. Not.

_Bleh._

He's. Gay.

"I'm straight, if you're wondering" He says as if he's reading my mind. "That's good to know." _Sarcasm._ "Sarcastic girl, I see. I like that." I arched an eyebrow, "Are you a mind reader?"

He laughs. "No, but it's cute that you think that." _Bleeh._ "Who are you?"

"Selena Phan."

_Bleh._

"Selena Phan." He repeats.

_Bleh._

"Wanna tell me the truth?" he smiles. "Mitchie Torres." I sigh. "Mitchie." he repeats, once again. "You wanna tell me your name?" I ask. "I told you already."

"_Grey?_ What kind of name is Grey?" I was a bit pissed at him right now, I don't know why.

"You never asked me for my _first_ name, did you?"

"And _you_ never asked me for my real name." I retort.

He seem impressed.

Wonder why.

"So what's your first name?"

"Shane."

_Bleh._

I have to admit, that was a pretty hot name.

He starts walking again; I can smell his cologne. Okay, he has hot hair, a hot voice, and a hot name. I check out his ass as he walks. Something curled on my lips. I think it was smile? That hadn't happened it a long time. "You coming?" he yells after me. "You're already a block away!" I yell back. "So I'll wait for you." I sigh, but go on anyway. I reached him, finally. "You're a slow walker." he stated. "Gee, thanks." I say sarcastically, again. As you can see, I'm a very sarcastic person. I feel is arm go around my shoulders. "What the hell are you doing?" I tried to be angry, but it wasn't working. That sentence came out a bit.. Nice. "Walking, was does it look like?" He jokes. We walk in silence for a little bit; His arm was still around my shoulder, until I felt it go past my waist and rest on freaking ass. For some reason, I gasp loudly. He smiles at me, "Sorry" he whispers in my ear. "Pervert." I mumble.

--

_2 months later.._

I woke up in the morning feeling so.. _Bleh._ I see Shane there, laying next to me. Unfortunately, he was still in his clothes. _What happened last night? Bleh._ I took some advil for my massive headache. _Bleh. Crash._ Shit. I ran upstairs to see what happened. "Mitchie." Shane groaned as I entered my room. "Shane?" I chuckled slightly. The blankets had fallen to the ground and so was he. I helped him up. "You're still wearing all your clothes." He stated. "That's what I realized when I saw you still sleeping." He pressed his lips lightly against mine. He layed me down my bed, his lips never left mine. I pushed him off. "What the hell!?" He yelled as his ass met my bedroom floor again. "Sorry!" I exclaim. "But shit, I'm still gross and icky! Can't you wait until I take a shower?" I scolded him. He mumbled something. It think it was an apology? I look at the time. 11 am. "God damnit! I still have school." I run to the bathroom and strip, not even bothering to lock _or_ close the door.

--

"Shane.." I whine. "I have school!" I don't know how I let him get away with it, but he slipped into the shower while I was _still_ in it. He finally let me change, but now he's messing up all my hardwork by trying to fuck me up. If he weren't so god damn hot, I would've bitch slapped him and kicked him out. I've never felt so 'happy' or unemotional until when I first met him.. Which was two months ago, I think. "So do I" he replied. His hands went up my skirt as I whimpered. _Tease._ I thought. He lifted my shirt above my head and threw it far away. His kisses got wetter and more rougher. My hands ran through his hair as I finally gave up on trying to go to school. I heard him groan, "Mitchie." he mumbled in annoyance. I giggled. I pushed him hard so he was now laying down; I crawled ontop of him and started kissing him on the mouth. He undo-ed the clasp of my bra and threw it in the same direction he threw my shirt. He tried to flip us over so that he was ontop, but ended up falling to the ground. "_Shane!_" I groaned. He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Let's go to school!" he cheered. I sighed and searched for my bra and shirt. "Where'd they go?" I screamed and smacked Shane. "Are you PMS-ing, baby girl?" He chuckled as he held me close. I sceamed again, but he didn't let go. "I love you" he whispered as he kissed my shoulder blaze.

**Isn't that a very awkward oneshot? As you see, 'Bleh' was in my story a lot. I've had a pretty bleh day today.. Anyways, this story is really different than the one's I usually do. Anyway, if you don't hear from me in a while, call the police! LOLL. This freaking wimpy boy called me and my friend a "fucking whore" and we started punching him. He ran off.. Hahahaha, I swear I will kill him in his sleep! : **


End file.
